


Don't Go

by swallowed_stars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clingy Shiro, Confessions, M/M, Mental Illness, Mutual Pining, Unfortunately he's been through something, Your obligatory post-S2 finding Shiro fic, protective keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowed_stars/pseuds/swallowed_stars
Summary: Keith finds him coiled in on himself, tired-looking and waning at the cheek. Immediately he notices that something’s off, that his reaction isn’t normal.





	Don't Go

Keith finds him coiled in on himself, tired-looking and waning at the cheek. Immediately he notices that something’s off, that his reaction isn’t normal.

 

“Shiro?” Keith says past the lump in his throat.

 

Shiro, in turn, smiles up at him. His eyes are alight with fondness, as though nothing unusual has transpired between them. As though Shiro hasn’t been missing for months now.

 

“Hi.” Shiro breathes as Keith kneels in front of him. Keith scans him over and aside from being a smidge thinner, he looks fine enough. His Black Paladin armor, the armor that Keith was never meant to wear in the first place, is still intact. It’s nothing like when they found one another on that desert planet where Shiro was dangerously close to dying. There’s no large slash in his side this time.

 

Shiro reaches his prosthetic toward Keith and lightly brushes his fingers against Keith’s cheekbone, which elicits a blush from him. It’s a bizarrely intimate act for someone who was practically curled into a ball when Keith found him a few minutes prior. Furthermore, the way Shiro’s eyes seem to rake over Keith, dissecting every part of him as if to understand what he’s seeing, is almost overwhelming.

 

“You’re here.” Shiro adds, and his smile doesn’t fade nor does he remove his hand from Keith’s face. He cups his palm against Keith’s cheek completely, letting it rest there. Keith sighs and places his hand over Shiro’s, proving that the physical reassurance is highly welcome. This is the third time in his life that he’s gotten Shiro back, and each time he’s been less sure he’d ever feel Shiro’s hands on him again.

 

“I’m here,” Keith reiterates, “and we’re going to go back together.”

 

Bewilderment crosses Shiro’s features and he drops his hand. His brows knit together as he takes in the statement, though he slowly drawls out a reply:

 

“Yes…of course.”

 

Keith wants to ask about his apparent hesitation, but he doesn’t feel right doing so. He has no idea what Shiro’s gone through or even how he’s managed to survive. Despite the multiple streams adorning this cobalt blue planet, Keith didn’t happen upon much wildlife or even vegetation for that matter. Regardless, everything is okay. Or at least, that’s what he tells himself to quiet the pounding in his ears. He’s found his way back to Shiro again and that’s what matters.

 

“Can you stand?” Keith whispers, and Shiro nods. Keith gets to his feet, offering Shiro his hand and pulling him up in the process. Shiro stumbles a tad, but he manages. Keith hooks an arm around Shiro’s midsection for support and together they trudge out of the small clearing where Shiro was huddled.

 

Shiro really seems to be leaning into him, and Keith fears that he’s going to pass out before they can reach Black. However, Shiro’s pace doesn’t change, so Keith just focuses on the matter at hand. He tries not to think about the immense satisfaction it brings him to not only have Shiro with him, but to have him this close. Save that for when they’re truly back safe and sound on the ship.

 

\----

 

Shiro sits in the cockpit beside Keith. As backwards as it feels to be piloting Black while her true Paladin is sitting idly in the background, he isn’t sure Shiro’s coherent enough to pilot. What’s more, Shiro doesn’t even try to go for the control panels; he instantly curls up next to his former spot and waits for Keith to sit down. Keith doesn’t really make anything of it considering that Shiro has to be exhausted.

 

Keith takes the position that was thrust upon him by Shiro’s absence and when Black responds to him, he says to her:

 

“C’mon, let’s get him home.”

 

They ride in complete silence, with only the hum of Black’s engines and the occasional huff from Shiro as he looks around confusedly in the cockpit. Keith doesn’t make anything of this either.

 

\----

 

The castle’s completely empty, as Keith half-expected. They all took off to various places, some responding to distress calls and others acquiring supplies. Keith opted to go out on his own, insisting that Black was trying to take him someplace important. She was bothering him about something all morning, something that required immediate attention that only he could assist with. He was somewhat defiant about it until she told him that it involved Shiro. At that point, what other choice did he have? He told the others to go along with what they had planned and that he’d see them when they returned. Until then, he needed to go and see for himself what Black had discovered. His instincts told him to trust her, and his instincts always led to Shiro; such was his nature. This time was no exception, as Black had led him directly to Shiro. Keith could only hope that during their trip back, she could sense how grateful he was feeling toward her.

 

Keith doesn’t tell Shiro why the castle is empty and he doesn’t seem to be too inquisitive about it. In truth, the solitude is probably better for him in lieu of having everyone in his face and prodding him with questions. Keith’s actually thankful for the empty castle the longer he dwells on it.

 

They head for Shiro’s room, the sight of which has been twisting Keith with dread for the past few months, but now feels inviting again. Shiro’s footing is fairly normal, so Keith feels he ought to let him walk on his own, but Shiro bumps his shoulder closer to Keith’s the second he tries. Apparently he still needs it. Keith doesn’t mind.

 

“Alright, let’s get you settled in.” Keith says. He leads Shiro to the bed and pushes him down onto it lightly, unraveling his hold on Shiro’s torso. Shiro looks at him with sad, rounded eyes as he lets go.

 

“One sec.” Keith says and turns on his heel to walk over to Shiro’s closet. As he slides the door open, he notes the empty hanger on which Shiro’s vest used to hang. The tips of his ears burn red as he remembers grabbing said vest from Shiro’s room two nights after he disappeared. He can perfectly recall the sensation of tears pricking his eyes as he’d grabbed it and bolted, lying pitifully in his bed with that vest draped around him for the remainder of the evening. He never went back into Shiro’s room after that.

 

Keith snaps back to the present moment as he grabs one of Shiro’s undershirts and a pair of pants and playfully tosses them across the room to him. Shiro scrambles, but catches them all the same.

 

“These will make you feel better.” Keith says and chuckles at the sight of Shiro blinking vulnerably while holding his own clothing. Slowly, Shiro begins removing the various pieces of his armor. By the time he’s down to his plain bodysuit, Keith coughs awkwardly and says:

 

“Sorry, I’ll leave. I can come back when you’re done. Or better yet, I should just let you rest.”

 

“N-no!” Shiro gasps, which earns him a surprised look from Keith.

 

“Please, I…please stay with me. You could turn around if it makes you uncomfortable, but…please.” Shiro says, and Keith doesn’t bring attention to the inherent whimper in his tone. It makes sense as to why Shiro wouldn’t want to be alone again after so long.

 

Keith turns around to give Shiro his privacy and after some time has passed with nothing but the sound of clothes shuffling filling the room, Shiro tells Keith that he’s in the clear. Keith turns around as cued.

 

Shiro’s sitting on the bed in his usual clothes, his legs hanging over the edge and his hands folded in his lap like he’s dutifully waiting for orders.

 

“Do you feel any better?” Keith asks as he approaches Shiro. Shiro hugs Keith to him, his head pressing against Keith’s waist as he does so. Keith quickly inhales, though his hands instinctively thread through Shiro’s hair. He wants nothing more than to slip his gloves off, to feel the bristly sensation of Shiro’s buzz cut against his fingertips.

 

“I’m tired.” Shiro says against the folds of Keith’s own bodysuit, his head nuzzled squarely against one of the gaps in the armor. Before Keith can offer to leave once more, Shiro adds:

 

“Will you stay in here?”

 

It’s so unlike him, so weirdly forward, that Keith is truly taken aback. This is the same guy who has only ever kissed Keith in hushed and darkened corridors. He doesn’t want to be put off by it because it’s _Shiro_ come back to him again, but something doesn’t feel right. Still, this entire thing has been so heavy for the two of them that he doesn’t want to disagree or ask questions. Shiro needs time. What’s more, Shiro needs _him_. It’s a good feeling.

 

“Of course I will.” Keith agrees.

 

Shiro releases Keith only so he can situate himself on his back, sprawled out comfortably on the bed and reaching out to Keith when he’s finished. Keith begins stripping out of his own armor, albeit with quaking hands. He sheds the pieces, almost sacrificing one or two thanks to his sweaty palms, and leaves them on the floor. Keith then gulps as he crawls into the bed, shifting until he’s lying on his side and facing Shiro.

 

It can’t get much better than this, with Keith so close to him that he can count all of Shiro’s eyelashes if he were so inclined. Why, then, does it feel so tense for him?

 

Shiro’s lids are drooping as sleep works to overtake him. His arms wind around Keith, his metal hand stopping at the base of Keith’s neck as he holds Keith against him. Keith is all but shuddering in his grasp.

 

“Thank you for coming to me when I needed you.” Shiro says softly.

 

“Why wouldn’t I come to you? We’ve been looking for you for _months_ , Shiro…” Keith trails off, worry bubbling low in him.

 

“But it’s you every time, isn’t it? Without fail.” Shiro says, closing his eyes. His voice is growing more distant.

 

There’s truth in that. Keith has always been the one to rescue him, and it doesn’t seem coincidental. He and Shiro are tethered together, whether they come to admit it to themselves or not. For as much as Keith considers himself a fuse, passionate to the point of destruction, Shiro is every bit his match.

 

They stay quiet for a while, Keith marinating on all of this as he thinks Shiro’s completely fallen asleep. However, Shiro says one last thing before slipping into unconsciousness.

 

“I love you.” Shiro mutters and it makes Keith go frigid. It’s not as though he hasn’t dreamed of hearing those words, but there’s something so inorganic about the way he says it that keeps Keith from enjoying or reciprocating it. There’s a hint of desperation, almost beseeching Keith to help him or to do _something_ the likes of which Keith doesn’t comprehend. _What can I do_ , Keith wants to ask him, _what happened to you out there_. Instead, Keith leans over, placing a kiss on Shiro’s nose. It’s all he has for right now; he can’t start a fire so soon.

 

\----

 

Keith wakes before Shiro does, and while he wants to stay in his warm embrace, he ought to check in with the others to see if they’re back. He needs to fill them all in.

 

Keith slides out of bed, briefly stopping to appreciate Shiro’s peacefully sleeping form equipped with the occasional snore. He wants to fawn over all of it: rescuing Shiro, Shiro being back, Shiro inviting him into his bed, but there are more important things to tend to.

 

He entertains the thought of pulling something over his bodysuit, but then he remembers that he’s in Shiro’s space and it’ll raise even more questions if he goes out there donned in one of Shiro’s tops. So he goes as is, heading for the door quietly so as not to rouse Shiro.

 

He hovers in the doorway for a moment, thinking to himself that he’ll officially be too far gone if he turns back to look at Shiro before leaving. He turns and looks anyway.

 

\----

 

“He’s back?”

 

“Where was he all this time?”

 

“How did Black know where to find him?”

 

“Does he require healing?”

 

“Let’s just be thankful that he’s alive, for starters.”

 

Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. Choosing not to bring Shiro with him was definitely the right thing.

 

“Yes, he’s back, and he’s okay. He’s sleeping in his room right now.” Keith says.

 

“When can we see him?” Lance asks.

 

“Not right now; not for awhile, even.” Keith says and as soon as he sees the way everyone’s faces fall in disappointment, he adds:

 

“Look, he’s been through something. I don’t know what, but he’s not himself right now. He needs time to recuperate. Until then, I don’t want anyone going in there and startling him.”

 

“Wait, so then why do you get to-“ Lance is stopped instantly when Hunk clamps a hand onto Lance’s shoulder and shakes his head disapprovingly at him.

 

“He recognizes me, but something’s still off. Too much too soon could put him over the edge.” Keith explains calmly.

 

“Keith’s right; we don’t want to upset Shiro. We’re lucky enough just to have him back.” Allura says, and Keith nods at her in thanks.

 

“I’m gonna go and check on him. I’ll be back later.” Keith says.

 

\----

 

Shiro’s sitting up in bed when Keith comes back, groggily looking around before rubbing at his eyes.

 

“You’re back?” Shiro asks in a thoroughly puzzled tone.

 

“Of course I am. I needed to make sure you were feeling okay.” Keith says as he shuts the door behind him and sits on Shiro’s bed.

 

Shiro remains in place for two passing seconds before he flings himself into Keith’s arms. It takes all of Keith’s strength not to topple over from the sheer force of it, and he holds Shiro flush against him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Keith says as Shiro places his head in the crook of Keith’s neck, “I shouldn’t have left you.”

 

Shiro shakes his head, the hairs of his forelock tickling Keith’s neck as he says: “No, that’s not it. It’s just that you came back so soon. All those other times…”

 

“Other times?” Keith echoes. He places his hands on Shiro’s shoulders and pulls him back so he can look Shiro in the eye. He’s beginning to feel genuinely frightened.

 

“Shiro, what are you talking about?”

 

There’s a knock at the door, and Keith mentally curses at the terrible timing, but he gets up to answer nonetheless. Shiro remains fixated where he is.

 

Keith opens the door a crack to see Hunk standing there, something steaming in a bowl in his oven mitt-protected hands.

 

“Sorry, I know you said not to bother him right now, but I figured it must have been awhile since he’s had something decent to eat. You can be the one to give it to him if you want, I just made him some soup to get his strength up. Or, well, as close as I could get to making soup…” Hunk says, giving Keith a shy smile in the hopes that Keith isn’t furious at the disturbance.

 

“Is…that Hunk?” Shiro’s voice sounds from inside the room.

 

Keith sighs and opens the door the rest of the way. If there’s anyone who Shiro could probably handle seeing anyway, it’s Hunk.

 

“Hey, Shiro.” Hunk says, waving a mitt-covered hand at him.

 

“Hunk,” Shiro says as he hops off the bed, the sheets lifelessly slumping over to the side, “you’re here?”

 

Hunk exchanges a concerned look with Keith as they both turn back to him.

 

“Yeah, man. It’s good to see you. Keith here told me that you were back, so I figured I-“

 

“-Keith told you?” Shiro cuts in. His voice cracks when he continues:

 

“Hunk, can you see him too?”

 

Hunk sucks in a breath. Beside him, Keith’s mouth falls slack.

 

“Shiro…” Keith says, his heart sinking. The odd tweaks in Shiro’s behavior begin to line up in his head.

 

“I must really be back then, right? All the other times you came for me, you…it never got this far, and….” Shiro can’t even complete his sentiment. He folds his arms across himself and sinks to the floor as if doubled over in pain. Both Keith and Hunk hear Shiro release a muffled sob as he dips his head down.

 

Keith rushes over to Shiro, and Shiro completely accepts him when Keith draws him into a hug.

 

“I’m here, Shiro. And you’re here, too. You’re home.” Keith whispers into Shiro’s ear, blinking back tears as Shiro begins to come completely undone in Keith’s hold. The way Shiro’s body wracks with his sobs shakes them both, but Keith doesn’t let him go.

 

Keith brushes the hair out of Shiro’s eyes, quietly cooing at him and repeating: “it’s okay”. He kisses Shiro’s forehead for added measure, but in doing so, he also lets slip a few tears of his own.

 

\----

 

Hunk sneaks out while the two of them are interlocked together, not wanting to escalate things any further. His eyes are completely downcast as he tells the rest of the team that under no circumstances is anyone else allowed to check on Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to Sochan on twitter about the wonders of pining/clingy Shiro and I told myself I'd write some more of my family fluff and that is...not at all what happened and I'm so sorry.


End file.
